The Shroud of the Horde: Prelude to Hope
by thew40
Summary: Sequel to The Shroud of the Horde! Huge coop! Behold as even more secrets are revealed! What did Teela's quest for the Sword of the Ancients yield? Did the SnakeMen like the new treaty? What brought together the Heroic and Evil Warriors? Please R
1. Granddaughter

Author's Note: The characters and concepts in this fanfic are not the property of the writers, but Mattel. The story, on the other hand, is the property of the writers.

Furthermore, this story is the sequel to "The Shroud of the Horde." I highly recommend you read it. Both fanfics are the are part of a larger series consisting of "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," "The Last Battle," "Return to Eternia," "A Winter's Heart," "The Shroud of the Horde," "Across All Worlds," and "Endings and Epilogues." Whew!

This is also a co-op fanfic, featuring various writers – including PrincessAdora, Jagwarknight, Fusion Blaster, Classic Cowboy, General Stingrad, and myself.

* * *

"Granddaughter"

By PrincessAdora and thew40

_This story takes place between the events of the "World of Darkness" and "The Treaty."_

"Etheria, with the exception of the Whispering Woods and Doom Tower, has gone completely dark." Man-At-Arms concluded his report he received earlier that morning from Etheria.

Randor sighed and shook his head as Man-At-Arms read off the report. By his side, Marlena was bundle of nerves. Having one child off in another galaxy fighting a war was one thing. Now the other's home has been covered in strange darkness? It was enough to break them. But Marlena - and Randor - were stronger than that.

"Any idea as to what it is?"

"The Sorceress and I both believe it is some sort of concentrated mystical energy, but besides that . . . nothing," Man-At-Arms reported.

"What about sending someone over there?" asked Teela.

"That's a good idea but its going to be tricky. The Sorceress can't open any portals for some reason," Man-At-Arms answered with a frustrated sign

"What about the Cosmic Key?" wondered Randor.

"The darkness - whatever it is - is generating distorting energy fields that is making it hard to lock in for a portal," Gwildor answered.

"Is it possible, Gwildor?" questioned Marlena, voice harsh and hard. Randor had never seen her like this.

"I . . . maybe," Gwildor forced himself to say. "But the portal would only be large enough for one person. And it may end up being a one-way trip."

"Then I'll go," came a voice that surprised all in the throne room. King Miro entered. "I know the Whispering Woods. I am willing to take the risk."

"Father! You can't!"

Miro smiled. "Why? Too old?"

"No, it's . . . the risk is too great. You don't know Etheria as well as someone like He-Man or Adam for that matter. If they were here right now they would go. She's my daughter. I'll go"

Miro shook his head. " No, the risk is too great if you go. You are the king, Randor. I maintain my title out of honor. I want to go. I need to go. If He-Man or your son were here they would agree with me.

Randor wouldn't have it. "Father, no, you mustn't."

"Randor," Marlena cut in. "He's right. If your father chooses to go, then it is right to. He has more experience with Etheria than we do. And it is his family too Adora is his Granddaughter."

Miro's smile grew wider. "You're out-voted, Randor."

Randor groaned and then slowly nodded. "Prepare the portal, Gwildor."

* * *

Adora sat on a cliff over looking the valley below. What was left of the whispering woods was packed and soon they would have to find a more permanent place. At times like this Adora wished her brother was still here. With his help she would be able to figure out how she was going to get through this. But no, he wasn't here, and despite she missed him, she knew he had his reasons for leaving. But now she couldn't think about the past. It was time to focus on the present and figure out what to do. Without her sword, she wasn't able to change to She-Ra. But even with the great powers Grayskull had given her, even her alter ego couldn't do anything about the tar which had now covered almost 70 of her planet that she was chosen to protect.

She wasn't in a train of thought for more then a few seconds when a noise caught her attention,

"Halt rebel." A Troopers metallic voice cried aiming his stun ray at her. She wondered faintly as to just how a Horde Trooper made it into the Whispering Woods, but realized that since Hordak had gained hold of the Sword of Deception, the Whispering Woods weren't as strong as they once were. Surely, this Horde Trooper was a scout for Hordak.

Groaning slightly, Adora sighed. _Good old Hordak never gives up_, Adora thought to herself but before she was able to respond proper, the Trooper was about to push her into the river of tar. Suddenly, she was pushed out of the way.

"What on Eternia?" Adora asked herself as she saw the familiar robe belonging to her beloved Grandfather. "NO!" Adora cried and raced to the edge of the ravine trying with all her might to reach him.

Miro stumbled along the side of the ravine, but Adora moved fast enough. Her fingers wrapped around his and she heaved him onto much more stable ground. Miro spilled onto her, allowing the Horde Trooper to move forward.

Adora was back on her feet in an instant. Her left leg sprang out, knocking the laser blaster out of the Horde Trooper's hand before he could act. Miro then slammed his sword – one of the few things he brought with him – into the Horde Trooper's face. The Horde Troopers crashed onto the ground in a heap of scrap metal.

Adora turned to her grandfather, smiling and stunned.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?"

"Is a grandfather not allowed to rescue his granddaughter?"

"I never said that. I just didn't expect you to be here. You may know the whispering woods but it is very dangerous here."

King Miro smiled. "I appreciate the concern but your parents were worried so I thought I'd better check on you. I'm the only one in the family beside your brother that actually has been here, but this isn't exactly the way I remember it."

Adora smiled. "Yes the last time you were here we may have had a problem on our hands but this time it's even worse."

Before Adora was able to continue a few Troopers approached them and before either grandfather or granddaughter was able to react the trooper shot a freeze ray at Adora.

With his well time grandfather concerned Miro pushed Adora out of the way causing him to fall into the tar never to be seen again or so Adora thought.


	2. It Can't Rain All the Time

"It Can't Rain All the Time"

By Jagwarknight

_This story takes place between "The Treaty" and "Well, It Could Be Worse."_

* * *

It was raining hard outside Snake Mountain. It had been less than 24 hours since King Hiss and Evil-Lynn had agreed to a pact of non aggression with the Horde and since then; the forces of good had fallen like flies...

However, things weren't exactly peaceful in it...

"Isss he insssane?!?!"

Rattlor sighed as he rubbed his temples. For the past few hours, he had been listing to the ranting and ravings of Kobra Khan about the just recently signed treaty of non aggression between the Snake men/Evil Warriors and the Horde, Not that the general wasn't thinking the same thing...

"Will you jussst ssshut up!? I have enough of a headache asss it isss without your whining" Rattlor snapped.

Khan just stared at him with a look of annoyance before speaking again. "Look, I may hate your gutsss and sssuch, but YOU of people ssshould know of how dangerousss thisss isss! I mean, Hordak isss going to wait for even the sssmallessst reassson to attack usss and we'll be caught off and... are you even LISSSTING TO ME?!?!" Khan yelled.

In truth, Rattlor's mind had drifted elsewhere as Khan was ranting. His thoughts going back to the time of He-Ro... before Khan's yell snapped him back to reality. "Hm? What were you sssaying?" The General asked. Khan sighed and shook his head at the older snake man.

"Thisss isss the third time you ssspaced out sssince we won." Khan said. "And it'sss ssstarting to worry everyone, well, barring Hisss, but good luck getting him to tell usss anything..." Rattlor sighed and looked at Khan, dreading this moment, but he knew Khan wouldn't leave him alone about this...

"I... had a mate once... her name wasss Draca."

* * *

_It was the fourth year since the war with He-Ro and the Elders had started_ _and the toll was starting to drain the general's body and spirit. He had no doubts that they would win, but, the mounting losses and the consent fights were starting to chip away his iron hard will..._

_"May I offer you a drink general?" A voice said. Rattlor turned to see a snake woman_ _with ebony black scales that were offset by her dark yellow eyes. She was holding a tray with some water glasses but Rattlor was ignoring the drinks in favor of the woman holding it..._

_"Sssir?" the woman asked, which snapped the General from his daze. He nodded before speaking._

_"Yess... and prehapsss a little company asss well."_

* * *

"It wasss love at firssst sssight for me, ssshe wasss one of the mossst beautiful women I ever had ssseen." Rattlor said and looked to see, that for once, he had Khan's full attention.

"Wait, you mean that, besssidesss Vipera, there were Sssnake women?" Khan asked... and winched when the general shot the younger snake a dark look.

"I will get to that in a moment." He said with vemon in his voice."But yesss, there were sssnake women... and I did make love to many of them but..."

* * *

_It had been a great victory for the armies of the snake men that day. The invading armies of Grayskull had been pushed back with little to no losses on the Snake side. Hiss had declared this day to be one of celebration and allowed the breeding stock to mingle with the warriors as a party was held in the great hall of Serpentos._

_Rattlor fidgeted underneath his armor, feeling uncomfortable in both it and the party. Truthfully he felt that this was a waste of time as He-Ro and the Elders would launch a counter attack with little to no delay... Shaking his head, The General decided to spend his free time on something else besides worrying about what would happen tomorrow, for tonight, he was on a different mission, one that would decide the fate of his personal life forever._

_Rattlor had spotted his target mingling with the other generals a bit, mainly severing them and their 'dates' drinks. Calling up his courage, He walked over to Draca and spoke. "Are you busssy at the moment?" Draca blinked in surprise and mearly shook her head__before he pulled her away from the festivities. Tung Lashor, Sqquueezee and Snake face all looked at each other for a moment before they said as one..._

_"He'sss going for it."_

_"Going for what?" The voice of King Hiss said as he and his mate for the evening walked towards the three. Tung chuckled before speaking,_

_"I think we may have a wedding on hand."_

_The night sky was clear_ _as Rattlor led Draca out of the grand hall and into one of the few untouched areas of grasslands that were nearby. Draca was quiet for the most part but once they stopped, she spoke._

"_Mind telling me what thisss isss all about?" She said as she watched Rattlor's movements. The Snake man froze suddenly and took in a deep breath of air; mentally chasting himself for freezing up like this, he could fight 20 men single handily, stare death in the eye twenty times over and yet he freezes up at a mear question? getting scared to ask a WOMAN a question? hardly the reputation of one of Hiss' generals. But still..._

"_Well, I, er, That isss, um..." Rattlor said, trying desperately to find the right words_ _to say and was once again mentally kicking himself in the butt for acting like a fool. Draca just waited as the general was trying to speaking; finding it a bit cute that she was casusing the mighty general to stammer like a twit..._

"_We've... been ssseeing each other a lot sssince we firssst met and I... feel that it isss time I found a mate." Rattlor said while judging her__reaction..._

* * *

Khan yawned suddenly, interrupting Rattlor's tale.

"She' sss saysss yesss, you ssslip a ring on her, a big wedding, blah, blah, blah." Khan said as he rolled his eyes. Rattlor stood up suddenly and grabbed Khan by the neck and gave the repton the mother of all death glares. Khan whimpered for a moment before he was tossed back into his seat by Rattlor.

"Your... ssstatement, however blunt, isss correct. We were wedded in the following sssummer of that year and we were sssoon blesssed with a child that we called Dagon..." Rattlor said, which caused Khan to tilt his head in confusion. "And yesss, we can make babiesss, why do you think many of the women were breeding ssstock?" Rattlor said, cutting off Khan's rather obvious question. "But... thingsss changed for the worssst with the horde came... and No, they were not the horde you know of today, At lessst, I think they weren't but..."

* * *

"_I don't get it." Rattlor said he nursed an arm injury. "There wasss no true purposssse to thisss_ _attack, my King_. "_They inflicted only minimal damage, they didn't even TRY to reclaim their lost land..." Hiss pondered this for a moment before speaking. _

"_Prehapsss it wasss a mearly a tessst of our ssstrenght, they have been attacking usss regularly ass of late..." The king of all snakes said before an aid suddenly busted into the room, startling the two slightly._

"_My king... General... Gorefoot... outpossst there... attacked while..." the aid got out as he was gasping for breath. Rattlor froze for the span of five seconds... before he suddenly broke into a run, knocking the aid to the ground. His thoughts were racing manically__as he ran. He had thought he had heard Hiss yell something at him but paid it little heed..._

_As his mind was only on His wife and son_'_s safety..._

_Rattlor felt the air had gotten colder as he made his way threw the ruins of the outpost. The General was trying to dispel the growing fear that was filling up in his heart. Dangit, he should of have asked Hiss to let Tung Lashor or Snake face or heck, even Sqquueezzee to lead today's attack but..._

_He shook his head, there was nothing he could of have done really. The army needed him at that time and that was that... Rattlor tensed up when he saw his home at this outpsot. For some reason, it was left somewhat untouched but that could mean anything. Rattlor took a deep breath to relax himself and made his way there. Gasping the door handle, Rattlor opened the door and looked in... and felt the bile he was holding back suddenly rush up his throat at what he saw._

_The room was caked in blood and, there, in the center of it, like a grotesque display was..._

"_No... No... No..." Rattlor said as he backed away from the sight. His breathing was getting quicker and faster with each pant as he was trying to work this out in his mind_. _Rattlor felt his legs give out on him before long and started to vomit for almost a hour..._

_Rattlor suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see the face of his King..._

* * *

Rattlor opened his eyes to see that Khan, much to his surprise, had a rare look of pity on his face. The General almost wanted to chuckle at this site. "Ssstill doesssn't explain why you're ssso complaint with thisss treaty." Khan said while crossing his arms. "If anything... it ssshould of have made you more vocal." Rattlor shook his head again and spoke.

"I have faith that the King knows what he isss doing.We will ssson be rid of the horde and re-claim our rightful place asss rulersss of the planet."

Khan sighed as he heard this and decided not to rehash a long standing arguments he and Rattlor always had. "Fine, but for your sssake, you better be right about thisss. I have no intention to be a flukie for the horde, you know how they treated that clone of Tung Lashor." Khan said as he got up, remembering that brief period of time where Rattlor was spying on the Horde.

Rattlor sighed as Khan left and looked out at the raining sky. He had caught the meaning of Khan's words and heaven knows that he had questioned his king's judgment but yet... All he had left now was his duty to Hiss now. His family was murdered, any friends he had were either dead or left in some void...

Rattlor turned and looked outside a window and stared out towards where the three towers would be, wondering if Khan, for once in his meaning-less life, was right.

_Draca... Dagon... I miss you two so much…_ He thought as he stared out at the rain drenched night.


	3. Teela's Story Part One

"Teela's Story"

By thew40

_The story takes places between "Fallen Hope" and "Half-Hearted Smile"_

Part One – Dreams

One

Alone in the darkness of her room, Teela daughter of Duncan did sleep. The late summer heat dwindled slightly when the sun fell, but there was still no cool comfort to be found in the small, secret fort in the pale moonlight. Teela slept in her underwear, but the sheets were still contorted around her body. One arm laid on the ball flesh that stood out on her midsection; the other was haphazardly hanging partially off the bed. She slept on her side, as lying on her stomach was now impossible.

Her red hair was a tangled mess around her gentle face. She had decided a few years ago to let it grow out, but it hadn't been properly cared for since the Second Horde War had begun. Teela's chest rose and fell in the slow breaths of the night. Her unborn baby kicked and punched a little within her womb. A small window let in a stream of moonlight and it lit of a small section of her fine skin.

Teela slept soundly as her body pumped blood and hormones to ensure the rest of her slumber would be safe and that the baby within her would grow to term as a healthy and normal child.

Teela slept.

And dreamed . . .

Two

It started as memory.

He-Man lifted her up from the rubble. The past few days had been hard on him. Skeletor's scheme had convinced Eternia's chief defender that he had killed an innocent man. It was a horrible plot that stung He-Man to the core. But, in the end, all was well. And with the truth revealed, He-Man saved the day.

He held Teela in his arms, her arms around his muscled body. They both had bright smiles and walked towards the beautiful sunset.

"Let's go home," she told him, giggling a little. It felt good to be carried by him. He was so warm and powerful. But her stubbornness prevailed. "Uh, He-Man . . ."

"Yes Teela?"

"You can put me down now."

In her eyes, she could see that he deeply about her. So unlike any other man. He was so happy she was alive. And that Skeletor was defeated. And that no one was killed.

He continued to carry her.

"If you don't feel up to walking, I can carry you back. It's no trouble, you know."

She didn't understand why, but in her memory, she did. He needed her to be with him. To be close to him.

But still, she had prevailed, not understanding this at the time. "He-Man, I'm fine. Trust me."

He laughed. "I trust you, but to be on the safe side maybe I should carry you part of the way."

"What good would carrying me part of the way do?" she asked playfully.

He continued to carry her. "I don't know. I just thought . . ." And this was important, because this was where memory divided and became her dream.

Suddenly, they were in the southern lands of Eternos, just off the main road, in the field of long grass where she tried to convince him to tell her he loved her.

"I just thought . . ." he continued, ". . . we'd lay here and make love."

Her stomach started to churn nervously as he pressed his lips against hers, tongues shooting between them. They broke and Teela suddenly looked down. Her flat belly had exploded and became pregnant as she was in the real world. Her face was an expression of panic and shame. She looked to He-Man as a defendant looks to a judge. Teela found in his face a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry," she tried.

"It's all right, my love," he responded and ran his hands through her red hair. She closed her eyes and was lowered down to the ground, laying on a bed long grass. When she opened her eyes, once more, however, He-Man was still standing.

She looked to him, concerned and scared.

"But I'm not here anymore, sweetheart," He-Man stated gently. He stood up and walked over to her left. The landscape behind him was a wide field of twinkling, spinning stars.

"No . . . He-Man . . ." she pleaded with desperation.

But he vanished. Tears filled her eyes.

However, in his place was Adam, fully clothed.

"Sorry Teela," Adam apologized with a sad grin and glom expression. "I'm not here either. You missed out."

"I'm sorry . . ." she sputtered, crying.

Adam started to fade away and as he did, her pregnant belly swelled massively. It looked as though she was full term with quadruplets.

"What's happening?" she cried, panicking. The star field was gone suddenly and everything was dark. She then felt a cold, slimy hand cross her mammoth belly.

"But, my dear," a horribly familiar voice cooed, "I'm still here."

Teela sputtered and she tried to cry out. She tried to sit up, but felt sudden snakes wrap around her arms and legs. She could then feel dozens of snakes writhing across her legs and arms. The hand moved ever forward and she watched as a snake closed around her neck.

The fingers of the hand transformed into five small snakes and that flicked their tongues against her tight belly flesh. A figure appeared right at the edge of her feet. It was King Hiss, snakes dripping from his body.

"I'm ssssstill here, my dear," he told her assuringly.

Teela tried to scream with all might.

Three

She did so.

Her once peaceful slumber was interrupted by a horrible, fright-filled scream. She was in cold sweat, red hair clinging to her brow. Her body trembled, her eyes wide, her lips parted. There was a rushed knock on the door.

"Is everything all right in there?!" came the concerned voice of Clamp Champ.

Breathing hard, she prepared to reply. She glanced down at her belly and suddenly had an irrational fear. But the little guy inside kicked, alleviating that fear.

"Yes, yes," she returned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes . . . it was . . . bad dream. Carry on."

"All right," Clamp Champ replied after a length. "Sorry to disturb you. Good night, ma'am."

Teela nodded, despite the fact he couldn't see her. She returned her attention to calming down . . . and then started bawling her eyes out. Her emotions had been outta whack since she had discovered she was pregnant. Hormones too.

She heaved herself out of bed and steadied herself. She then walked to the small bathroom and started the water in the sink. Teela splashed the cold water onto her sweat-drenched face and then toweled it off. After doing her toilet business, Teela returned to bed, wrapping her pregnant body up in the thin sheet. Not because she was cold (and she wasn't) but out of comfort. Security.

That nightmare had been the worst. She had plenty of them since her body's hosting of Serpos' daughter, the bitch goddess Vipera. They reached their breaking point when He-Man and Adam left for Primus. But nothing had gotten to her as much as this nightmare.

Outside her small bunker, beyond the walls of the fort, the Second Horde War waged. In her mind, she battled emotions of guilt and uncertainty in everything in her life.

And just when Teela was so sure she wouldn't fall back asleep again, her eyes closed, fingers clutching the sheet, and she entered into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Four

Two days later, Teela stood on top of a nearby hill, gazing out at the vast horizon. She wore a dress that danced around her pregnant body in the warm breeze. Her green eyes were staring out at a Wind Raider, which was slowly making its descent. Only one of three left in the aftermath of Eternos' all-out destruction, it carried with it the only Heroic Warriors still in service – Stratos, Clamp Champ, and Mekaneck. Gwildor remained hidden in his lab; Lubic was guarding the secret cavern that housed a vast number of civilians; and no one had seen hide or hair of the Sorceress since He-Man left. All of the others were in the Fright Zone, captives of Hordak.

She walked over to the Wind Raider as it sat down thirty feet away from her. They had left the morning after her dream to do a sweep of some of the old kingdoms that had been abandoned. As they had been since not long before the Horde invaded, they were empty. It was one of a number of mysteries, which included why Etheria had gone completely black except for the speck that was the Fright Zone and why the Sorceress was hiding from them.

"Anything to report?" she asked, still the domineering figure she always was.

"Nothing. Both the Bear and Cat kingdoms are empty," Stratos replied.

"We need to be more careful, though," Mekaneck grunted. "The Horde almost spotted us."

"Agreed. Keep your patrols short," Teela told them, nodding along. "In fact, I think it would be best to just send one of you from now on."

"A good idea," Clamp Champ agreed. "Now, any good food?"

Teela laughed bitterly. "There hasn't been any good food in months. But there's shit that's better than rations."

"Anything's better than rations," grumbled Mekaneck, who was now following Clamp Champ to the fort.

Teela smiled and then turned to Stratos. He was staring at Teela with an unknown expression. It was sometimes very hard to read the Avion simply because of his goggles. Usually, it was understood. But today it was hormonal, moody day and today, she could be set off at any minute.

"What?" she snapped, harsher than she meant.

"We've been talking," Stratos said darkly.

"Oh? And who is 'we?'" Teela responded, annoyance heavy in her voice.

"Clamp Champ, Mekaneck. Gwildor and Lubic. All of us."

"And what was this discussion about?"

Stratos crossed his arms and took a deep breath. He shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable talking to her about this.

"We all feel its best for you to retire."

Teela rolled her eyes. She had known this was coming for a while. It didn't make things any easier, of course, simply because she hated the idea of it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Teela groaned.

"No. I am not," Stratos answered sternly. "We all feel as though it would be a good idea for you to step back in your role as Captain and concentrate on the baby. It's what's best for you and - "

Teela snapped. Her face felt hot and there was a stubborn fierceness in her voice that she had gotten from her father. "Since when do YOU know what's best for me!?" she cried. "I am the only authority left of Eternos! The King and Queen are exiled! Princess Adora is missing! Adam is on the other side of the universe! The rest of the royal families are all prisoners in their dungeons! My father – the Man-At-Arms – is a prisoner of the Horde and maybe DEAD! I am all that's left!"

Stratos grimed, his mouth a thin line on his face. But after a few seconds of tense, heart aching silence, he softened and sighed loudly.

"You're more like your father than you realize," he told her.

She let out a loud huff of air. "I can't step down, Stratos. I just can't. These people need their leader."

"I can lead them. Mekaneck and Clamp Champ can lead them."

"It's been months since I've seen combat, Stratos," Teela told him. "I'm not in a hurry to see it again soon, not with the baby on its way. But . . . I can't bring myself to stepping down. They need someone they can see and know is there for them."

"If we lose, it's not because you're not here. Back at the cavern, you can be safe. You can be an icon to those people, giving them hope." Stratos reached forward and took her hand. "You're a damn good leader, Teela," he said, then put his hand on her belly, "but now it's time to prepare for being a mother."

Teela nodded and drooped her head. "I . . ."

But she had nothing to say. A part of her suddenly seemed to realize that there was another reason she didn't want to step down. Concentrating on the baby meant that she would have to start thinking about how she messed things up by sleeping with John. She was scared about what her father would think, what He-Man, Adam, and the King would think . . .

The uber-moody and hormonal day came crashing against her again. Tears started to bud. Stratos hadn't seen her cry since she was she 11. Teela had prided herself on doing her best to never let anyone see her like this. But she couldn't help it now. Her fingers were at her brow, shielding her red, wet eyes from view. It was futile, but she hated crying in front of anyone . . .

Two huge arms wrapped around her and she was pressed against the soft, down feathers of Stratos' chest. He said nothing as he held her, tears wetting his coat of feathers. At last, Teela withdrew herself from Stratos. She rubbed her eyes harshly, embarrassed and quite upset.

"Oh Ancients, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about. When Delora was pregnant, she would start crying at the drop of the hat," he told her with a light chuckle.

"You're right, though. I should stand down. Start taking care of the baby and getting ready for it to show its face."

Stratos rubbed her shoulders roughly, but with care.

"We really think it's the best decision."

Five

Once more, Teela slept, tangled up in her sheets, eyes twitching beneath the lids. Once more, she dreamt.

_A voice cried out from behind her and Teela spun on her heel faced Castle Grayskull._

_"Turn your back to evil and embrace the good!" the voice shouted._

_Teela looked down and saw something that surprised her. The Sword of the Ancients, the blade she had used to battle the Dark Cloud, the Spirit of Evil, and Hordak. It would have been used to fight off Vipera, had it not also been thrown into another dimension. It was standing on the top of Point Dread now, she could see it plain as day._

_And that's when it hit her . . ._

Teela awoke, the bright sunlight pouring through her window. She needed to find it. The one thing that could help in the battle against the Horde.

The Sword of the Ancients.


	4. Teela's Story Part Two

Part Two – The Barkeeper and Magician

One

The Borderlands. A series of small desert villages and towns that ran across the borders of the Light and Dark Hemisphere. During the new Horde occupation, these non-aligned villages and towns had been allowed to continue in their daily operations. Their police forces had, of course, been replaced by Horde security units, but for the most part, life continued on its pace here.

There were still travelers and traders that came into these villages, though there were not many – and they had to check in with the Horde Troopers that occupied the police stations.

In the southernmost village of Fry, a visitor arrived. She was quite obviously pregnant and had long, raven-like black hair. The woman was quiet and kept to herself. Really, no one seemed to even notice her as she walked into town and made for Leela's Eye Inn.

The bar room to the Inn was completely empty save for the barkeeper. The woman walked in, wearing a rather thick poncho over her frame. She waddled over to the bar, one hand on her back.

"Hello," she said. The bar room was bathed in warm, golden light from the sun as it poured through the windows.

"Hello there," the barkeeper replied. He was an elderly gentleman, missing most of his hair, his wrinkled skin tan. "What can I get for you?"

The woman smiled. "I've been traveling for a while and even though it's hotter than hell out there, I would love some warm Marshbush tea."

"Warm tea? It is hot, lady! Perhaps something stronger!"

"Can't do that, mister," the woman said, patting her belly through her poncho. "You got two travelers here, not one."

The man laughed abruptly. "My apologies! Marshbush tea! Very good for the back!"

"Thank you," the woman said. She pulled out a small drawstring purse and started to get out gold coins.

"No, no!" the man refused. "No need for that. Consider this my good deed of the day."

"Really? Oh wow, thank you!"

The man simply nodded, but kept on smiling.

"So what bring you to Fry, eh? I have not seen you around town."

"I'm a traveler."

"Ah! From the northern villages?"

"No, out east."

The man nodded. The tea was ready. "Where are you going? Not west, I hope. The Fertile Plains are a bit of trouble."

"So I've heard."

"Is none of my business," the man said, pouring the tea for the woman.

"Mine neither," the woman replied.

"I am happy we are allowed to live free here." Ironically, two Horde Troopers walked by the window at that moment.

The woman went a bit stiff. The man noticed, even though she didn't realize that. The barkeeper turned his back to her and went to work on the shelf behind the bar, cleaning glasses.

"So what bring you here?"

"The tea. I've heard you make fantastic tea."

The man chuckled. "I just make the tea, lady. Same as anyone else."

"Oh, but I heard yours was the best." She sipped the tea. "In fact," she continued, "I've heard a lot of things about you. Bastian, right?"

"Yes, yes. You must have talked to the drunks in front of Ol' Bender's place, eh?"

"Oh no. You have quite the reputation. I've heard you have made tea, but I've also heard you're quite good at spells."

Bastian turned around. "You must have me confused with someone, lady. Now, would you like a room for the night?"

"Yes. And a spell or two."

At that moment, the woman heard the doors and windows lock. Bastian turned around.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Teelana," the woman claimed, using her mother's name.

"I can't trust that," Bastian replied. "Nor can I trust that ridicules wig of yours. If we're going to have this discussion, then let us have it honestly."

The woman who called herself Teelana pulled off the wig, revealing a head of flaming red hair.

"Better?"

Bastian squinted at her. "It doesn't assure me." He reached down underneath the bar and pulled out a bottle and two shot glasses. "This is a simple Truth-Telling Potion. Though I sense magical fields around you, none of them are strong enough to counter this."

The woman pulled out a laser pistol. "Listen to me clearly, Bastian. I will not drink that unless I am completely assured that it will not harm my baby. Beyond that, if I am going to drink that, then it goes square for both of us. Understand?"

Bastian sighed, but filled his shot glass. He tossed it back into his mouth.

"Will it harm my unborn child?"

"No. It affects only the mind, not the body."

"And what about any information I give you today? Will it go back to the Horde?"

"I hate the Horde," Bastian answered. "Anyone who aides them is an enemy. I feel it is better to err on neutrality, though I will help the Horde's enemies."

The woman nodded. "Fair's fair, then."

She tossed back her own shot.

"What is your real name?"

"Teela, daughter of Duncan," she answered, unable to reply to any other way.

"Man-At-Arms Duncan?"

"Yes."

"And that would make you Captain Teela."

"Yes."

"Why have you come here? What trouble do you bring to me and this village?"

"I don't want any trouble for you or this village. I come here because you worked for King Miro years ago. You're a spellcaster and I need some magic."

"I will not join your resistance. I maybe an enemy of the Horde, but I am not going to endanger my life."

"I don't need you to"

"What do you need?"

"Years ago, a spell was placed on me that turned me into a centaur so that I could aide the centaurs of the Southern Fertile Plains. I need that spell reactivated, but also to be turned off at my command."

"Not a hard task. Since the spell was already cast on you, part of it should still remain. Why do you want it done? The centaurs are isolated. I'm not even sure if Hordak knows about them."

"I'm looking for the Sword of the Ancients. I believe it's at Point Dread, which is protected by a cult of centaurs. How much to have this done?"

"Free. Any chance to help someone else become a thorn in Hordak's side."

"Wow. That Truth-Telling Potion still working?"

"Unfortunately yes. I would have charged 100 coins." Bastian slapped his hand to his mouth.

Teela laughed a little. "Will this spell harm my child?"  
"No. It will not."

"Are you certain?"

"Very much so."

"How will it work?"

"I can brew a potion. Take a drink, it will change into the centaur. Take another, it will change you back. So on and so on. Be sure to save enough to change you back."

Teela nodded. "Trust me, I'm not exactly excited about doing this."

"I understand. It will take me all night to brew this potion. I will give you a good room. My best room."

"I'll pay for that."

"Thank you."

"My bar hand is going to be here soon. I'll have her sent out for some new clothes for you. The bar is about fill up with regulars. This will be in addition to two Horde Troopers that will be monitoring. I highly recommend you go to your room and rest."

Teela smiled. "Thank you."

"I recommend you shower."

"Why? Do I smell or something?"

"Yes."

Teela snorted a little laugh. "Damn that potion. How much longer will that last?"

"Ten more minutes."

"Great. What do I have to worry about for tonight?" asked Teela.

"The Horde Troopers don't go to the rooms. Just in case, I will cast a light cloaking spell on your room. I am subtle enough for them not to detect."

"Are you sure?"

"Ask your friend Clamp Champ. He used to live in town."

Teela nodded a little. "That's how my father met him."

"He is a good man. Both Clamp Champ and your father."

"Thank you."

Bastian pulled out a key and handed it to her. "Last room on the left. Number 7."

Teela pushed herself out of the stool. "I appreciate your help."

"I help all of Eternia by helping you," he said, smiling. "I'll send Rayne up with your clothes at 5 Bells. Dinner will be up at 6 Bells."

"Won't anyone get suspicious?"

"I'll just tell them you are my Lady of the Evening."

"Ancients."

"It is the best way."

"Whatever works, I guess."

Bastian handed her a piece of paper. "If you could just write down what you would like for dinner tonight . . ."

Teela did so and started for the stairs. The doors unlocked.

"Captain, one moment."

She paused. "Yes?"

"He-Man. Do you believe he will return?"

Teela nodded. "Yes. I'm certain of it."

"How is it you believe it to be so certain?"

She touched her belly. "A man once told me that we must hold to hope. I'm holding to the hope that he will return so hard that . . . I can't think of him not."

Bastian smiled and bowed his head. Teela went up.

Two

There was nothing like knowing that your body was about to be transformed than already taking note of the transformations that had already happened. Teela stared in the mirror – the cleanest and clearest mirror she had seen since Eternos fell. She was a little surprised by what she saw. Her belly was, of course, the biggest change. Being an athlete all of her life, it had been firm and flat. Now, it hung out like a flesh-colored watermelon. The belly-button was popped out, which was strange and a little funny.

Her bust had gotten bigger, at least two sizes. She had gained a little weight in the arms, butt, thighs, and face. Not something she was proud of. But whatever. Pregnancy wasn't easy. Even for her.

"Not like it'll be hard to lose the weight," she said to herself.

She would go back to fighting after the birth. She would get out of this stupid 'retirement' and get back out there. Eternia needed her. It outweighed everything else. That was the simple fact of it all. After this mission, she'd take it easy (not retire until it was closer to the due date, maybe a week or two before hand). But the resistance needed her.

_What about your son?_ a voice within asked. She pushed it away. She shoved and shoved and shoved. _You grew up without a mother. Do you want your son to too? What if you get killed out there? Who will watch after your son?_

"Damn it," she grunted. As if on cue, there was a kick against her belly. She touched it. There was second, stronger kick. "Take it easy, kiddo." She sighed and turned away from the mirror. "Okay. Let's get to work."

She walked over to the table and (after securing the lock of the door), took stock of everything available to her. Two laser pistols, a wrist laser, a short sword, a knife, a hoverboard, a small blanket and pillow, a map of all the current patrol routes, and her communicator – turned off. She had had a Sky Sled, but it had given out on her a few hours before she reached Fry.

Rayne – a young woman with short red hair – dropped off a new top and traveling pants. She guessed that Bastian must have used some sort of magic to determine her size (that or a great guess). They fit well and Teela was happy to actually have new clothes. After Teela determined her route to the southern Fertile Plains, her food arrived.

She ate heavily. Teela couldn't even imagine that she was this famished.

The Captain then took a long, hot bath, which eased her aching back muscles. Ancients, did it feel good. It had been far too long since she had a decent enough bath. There was a part of her that felt a little guilty about it, but anyone that was in her situation would have taken advantage of this.

Teela went to bed early. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. She slept lightly.

Three

Just after dawn, Teela and Bastian met in the barroom. She wore her new top, which was draped down to her upper thighs. It was loose on the top, but more than little comfortable against her belly. She took stock of how her legs and feet felt because they were about be something else. Her back hurt her already.

"I made you some food for the next couple of days. Eat and drink well," he said, handing over a many-pocketed bag of food.

"All right," Teela answered.

"I also have this to give you," he said, giving her a small gem. "Squeeze it in your hand and it will cause you to vanish for two hours. I highly suggest you use it to get out of town."

She nodded and slipped it into a small pocket on her sleeve.

"Thank you."

"Any enemy of the Horde is a friend of mine," he said, somewhat quietly. He finally produced a flask. "And here is what you asked for."

Teela nodded a little and lifted it up. "Many thanks for this, Bastian. I know you took a risk by doing this for me."

"You are taking a risk by doing this. I wish you good luck and good journey, Captain Teela."

Teela smiled and fired back a gulp from the flash. It tasted a bit like cinnamon tea.

She felt her legs shake. Her pants fell to the ground as her legs thinned up and became horse-like. Her toes aches just a bit as they changed into hooves. She felt a pulling sensation over come her posterior and hips. Teela was suddenly aware of two new back legs stamping the ground. She felt a little disoriented as she got the feel of her new body.

But her back felt great as her backside evened out the weight of her front side. She had gained about eight inches in her height. She felt along her hips and found an inch or two of gradually thickening fur that led to the new, horse-half of her body.

Her horse back was loaded up like a saddle – the food bag hanging off one side; the other side holding her extra materials. Her belt hung around where her hips met with her new lower body. Her weapons and whatever else she needed was there.

Holding the gem, she looked to Bastian and smiled.

"Thank you again, Bastian. I hope someday I can repay you."

"By making sure you and your baby are safe by the end of this journey is all you have to do, Teela."

She smiled, bent down, and kissed his cheek. Then, squeezing the gem, she vanished from his sight. A moment later, the door opened, and she was gone.


	5. Teela's Story Part Three

Part Three – To the Top of Point Dread

One

Years ago, Teela had hated being in the centaur body, despite it being only for a few hours. Now, though, in the middle of her fourth day, she regretted ever hating it. She was filled with energy and vigor, moving faster than she ever could have with human legs.

Certain things – like going to the bathroom – had taken some getting used to, but overall, it was a very nice experience. Part of her even wanted to hang onto the flask and its contents simply out of wanting to be able to do this after she had her boy.

She arrived in the southern Fertile Plains without much incident. Near the boarder of the Desert and Fertile Plains, she had to move at night and – at one point, changed back to human briefly to hide easier – to avoid a rather aggressive Horde patrol.

Teela worried that her luck wasn't going to last all that much longer.

On a chilly evening, she entered the southern Fertile Plains. It was a vast, mysterious country. No one really knew much about it for a number of reasons. It was filled with massive, untamed creatures, which was one major factor. Galdor, an enemy kingdom of Eternos, was also blocking out most southern entryways.

Teela had only been down here once, and that was when dealing with the centaurs the last time. The mountain range loomed ahead of her. She decided to avoid rushing into the mountains until morning. Nestled below a small tree in a wide-open field, Teela took a swig of the potion. Her new lower torso changed, returning to normal.

She leaned low against the tree, eyes and ears wide open. Her communicator had a proximity alarm, allowing her to know if anyone was within forty feet. As she did her best to make herself comfortable, her hands absently ran along her bare belly, feeling the taunt skin. Within, her baby boy kicked up a storm. It was comforting for a good while, but after a bit, she was getting tired of it.

"Come on, sweetie, Mommy wants to get some rest," she said. It wasn't the first time she had called herself 'Mommy,' nor was it the first time it sounded strange to her ears. But she had swiftly surrendered to her fate of becoming a Mom. Of course, not having one did make her a little uncertain as to what it all entailed.

After a few pretty strong kicks, Teela sighed and readjusted herself.

"I need you to sleep," she said to her belly.

There was a kick so hard she could see it push against her skin. Laying her hands gently on her belly, she started humming lightly. Then, quietly, she began to sing a lullaby. She was far from a good singer, but what did her kid know about that? Despite her lack of talent, her boy soon calmed down.

Two

As her hooves stamped across the growingly rocky terrain, Teela spotted a few Gryphons watching her from above. Did they suspect her? Did they remember her? They didn't swoop; they didn't attack, so the centaur form must have given her some level of protection.

Her hooves carried her over a dense rocky portion of the mountain range. While she had passed the Gryphons, she could still feel eyes upon her. She was being watched – and carefully. After nearly another hour of travel, she stood upon the ridge of one of them mountains saw before her the vast fortress of Point Dread.

The walls were still intact, the mountain still rising above the structure that lined its base. Centaurs walked all along it, still armed. She could remember He-Man telling them to disband. Why were they still so well-prepared for an attack?

"Halt, woman!"

Teela sighed. "Yes?"

She turned around, seeing two Centaurs with long spears standing before her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked one of them.

"My name is Teela. I am here to see Thane," she said, hands on where her human body met her horse body, where the fur was thin and fine.

"You can not just demand thus," the Centaur said. "What is your business here?"

"I'm a Centaur!"

"No you're not," came a new voice. Teela turned and saw the Centaur she had met so many years ago – Gragox. "I remember you. You were the imposter that stood with He-Man. What do you want here?"

"I need to see Thane. It is urgent business, concerning the fate of all Eternia."

Gragox looked to the two sentries, then slowly nodded. "Come with me."

With Gragox before her and the two sentries behind her, Teela was lead down through the gates of the fortress. Point Dread loomed above her, massive and tall in the mid-morning light.

Thane appeared, looking just about the same as he did the last time Teela had seen him. He looked her up and down. "I remember you," he said plainly.

"She got fat," Gragox stated.

"I'm pregnant, asshole," Teela snapped.

"I see that," Thane said, stepping forward. "What business do you have here? Teela, isn't it?"

"It is. And my business is that of Eternia. Although . . . shouldn't I be asking you the same question? He-Man asked you all to disband."

"He gave us permission to remain here, remember? Despite the loss of the Key of Grayskull, there are sigils and artifacts within the walls of Point Dread. I find them important, so I have declared the continual protection of this mountain."

Teela nodded. "I see."

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Gragox.

"None at all."

Thane looked her hard in the eyes. "And you have come here for what reason?"

"I come seeking the Sword of the Ancients."

"Is that so?"

"I am an avatar of the Ancients, and wielded it in battle against Horde, the Dark Cloud, and the Spirit of Evil. It is my weapon. I must have it. It may just be the key to stopping Hordak once and for all."

Thane nodded heavily. "Follow me."

Teela complied, following the Centaur leader through the many tunnels of the fortress until at last coming into the mountain itself. The corridors of Point Dread were like a maze - intersecting, bypassing, dead-ending, and winding. At least, they arrived in massive chamber at what Teela guessed was the heart of Point Dread.

The walls of the chamber were lined with cryptographs, symbols, sigils, and various phrases and words in High Speech, Man Speech, Dragon/Troll, the words of the Ancients, and what she could only guess were some archaic phrases from the age of Preternia.

It was what stood in the center of the chamber that stunned Teela the most. It was a statue of He-Man and She-Ra, standing back-to-back.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Indeed," Thane agreed, then led her over to one of the walls.

There was an image of the Sword of the Ancients in the hands of a woman. The words scrolled around the woman were written in the language of the Ancients, though it didn't make any sense to Teela. Her studies in the Ancients tongues was very limited.

"This is you," Thane said, pointing to the woman. "She bares your name. Teela, daughter of Duncan and Teelana. Of the Order of the Goddess. Avatar of the Ancients."

Teela nodded, but didn't quite understand the 'Order of the Goddess' part, but she agreed with the rest.

"So what do I do?"

"If it is your destiny to seek out the Sword of the Ancients, then you must seek it out. You found it once, did you not? You must find it once more. Where did you find it?"

"The Ice Mountains," she replied. It was so far . . .

"Was that where it was lost?"

"No. It was tossed into a portal at Eternos." She grunted a little. "Are you telling me that I came all this way to find out that I need to go to Eternos?"

"Do you?"

"I . . . I'm not sure. I . . . it's so dangerous."

"Teela, there is something the Ancients gave us. We believe you would call it a teleporter. It will take you where you need to go."

"Eternos?" she questioned herself, but then found herself struck by a certain memory. "No. Snake Mountain."

Thane stiffened. "Why would you go to that evil place?"

"Years ago, there was an imposter Sword of the Ancients there. While it was one of the blades used by the Ancients, it was not _the _Sword of the Ancients. It's in one of the lower chambers."

Thane stepped forward.

"If it is an imposter sword, then why would you want to go there?"

"Because I believe that it is a key to finding the real sword. The Ancients put that one there to fool thieves, but I'm thinking that perhaps it is answer. They're tricky like that."

"Teela, what you speak of is madness! The threat of Snake Mountain is greater and you are with child!"

Teela looked him hard in the eyes. "I am not afraid."

"Then what of your child?"

"If I reach the Sword of the Ancients, then I will be fine."

Thane shook his head heavily. "Then go."

Three

Teela returned herself back into human form. She wasn't sure what she needed, but prepared herself all the same. She consolidated everything into one backpack and she groaned as she added more weight to it. Laser pistols in both hands and staff at her side, Teela felt as ready as she was.

"Take this, please," Thane said, handing her a chain male. "It will protect you."

She laid it over her shoulders and draped down to her thighs. She immediately groaned as she shifted around, all backed down.

Teela then walked over to the teleporter. She wasn't too surprised by it, as she had seen some of the technology the Ancients had somehow had back in the First Age. The Zactons were another example of that. The teleporter – however – did read her own thoughts. She pictured the chamber deep beneath Snake Mountain.

A blue light overcame here and Teela was gone . . .


	6. Teela's Story Part Four

Part Four – Overcome

One

Her feet landed firmly on the rocky surface far beneath Snake Mountain. The light was dim, but she recognized the room. It was indeed the same from all those years ago. In the center of the chamber was a flat stone where the fake sword had once sat. She lit her flashlight and with one hand on her laser pistol, she leaned (which was hard, considering her belly) forward and looked closely at it. Runes lined the top of the stone.

She cursed herself for not studying the languages and symbols of the Ancients.

"It ssssays 'The Sword of the Ancientssss is found in the heart of those who dessssire it. But thosssse who desssssire it will not find the Sword of the Ancientssss.'"

Teela's heart froze. The lack of battle had somewhat dulled her instincts. Laser pistol ready, she turned around . . . and faced King Hiss.

"Hiss . . ." she breathed, not sure what to do. Should she fire? Negotiate?

"Teela," Hiss said, walking fully into the chamber. The chamber was suddenly awash with green glow. His yellow eyes went a little wide when he saw the seven month bulge beneath her chest. "You're with child."

"Yes. And I hope you keep that in mind when you consider what your next move is going to be."

"You think I am going to harm you?" he questioned. "Perhaps. But I must ask . . . is that my child in there?"

"What?"

Hiss looked at her with the eyes of a predator. "Are you pregnant with my child? Perhaps your father didn't tell you . . . I was to mate with you when your body was the vessel of Vipera."

"No . . . it's not . . ."

"Oh, but how can you be so sure, Teela?"

"I am sure. No . . . it's . . . the timing doesn't add up."

"I am a Snake-Man. Gestation for my people is different than yours."

"Stop it."

Hiss smiled wide, revealing a set of nasty fangs. "Maybe you should remain here, so that I may raise my child."

"SHUT UP!"

"HISS!"

Both Teela and King Hiss looked over and saw Evil-Lynn standing in the doorway. In her hand was her staff, which was glowing silver.

"Teela, don't believe his trickery," Evil-Lynn said then. "King Hiss, may I remind you that we had an agreement. This chamber is among those that belong to me."

"You had an intruder."

Evil-Lynn smirked at Teela. "She is as big as a house. Hardly an intruder."

Teela grunted, but bit her tongue.

"Fine," Hiss snarled and walked out of the chamber. "It isssn't my child."

Evil-Lynn turned at last to Teela. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm . . . I'm looking for the Sword of the Ancients."

"You know for a fact that the Sword of the Ancients is not here. When it was here, it wasn't even the real thing. How could you not remember that?"

"I thought perhaps there was some sort of clue . . ."

"The Sword of the Ancients is fruitless search. You should be aware of that. How it was you that had it in the first place is beyond me, but if you can not find it, then it means that it does not want to be found."

"I need to find it, Evil-Lynn. I have to. For all of our sakes . . . it is what can stop Hordak once and for all."

"How do you know that? How do you know that one blade can make the difference in this battle?"

"It did in the battle against the Spirit of Evil and the Dark Cloud."

"Different creatures. Tell me, Teela, just how in the hell did you think you were going to fight Hordak? Waddle up to him and hope that your water doesn't break when the heavy fighting begins?"

"It would be . . . don't be stupid. It would be after the birth that I would go after him."

"Then why aren't you looking for the Sword of the Ancients now? Why not wait until you drop the kid out?" Evil-Lynn sighed and seemed to soften. "It is not very often I find myself giving out advice or help . . . but considering our previous alliance years ago, I feel as though I should be the one to tell you this. Your putting the life of your unborn child at risk. Doing this is foolish and stupid. I can give you a Fright Fighter capable of being undetectable to the Horde's sensors. Take it to your secret base, have that baby, and then – if you must – resume this foolish quest."

Teela turned her back to Evil-Lynn and stepped over to the stone. She place her hands upon the stone, trying to make a decision.

"You're certain this contains no clue as to the location of the Sword of Ancients?" she asked, looking to her.

"King Hiss translated it himself for you. But do you really think that Skeletor or I wouldn't have pursued it?"

"You really think I can trust you?"

"There's no need for games here, Teela. I have a non-aggression pact with Hordak."

Teela turned away again. After a few more moments, Teela nodded. "All right. I'll go."

A few moments later, Teela was in the Fright Fighter. The insect-like airship blasted off from Snake Mountain and Teela took it into the cloudy sky. However, a mere hour later, she turned around and instead headed northwest – towards the Harmony Sea. All of this, of course, was seen by the forces of Snake Mountain, as they had a homing device on the Fright Fighter. Evil-Lynn felt it an advantage to know where the resistance base was.

"If continues on this course," Tri-Klops told Evil-Lynn and King Hiss, "she'll be in the Ice Mountains by tomorrow."

"Why is she doing this?" asked Hiss.

"It could be that the resistance base is in the Ice Mountains," Tri-Klops poised.

"All of our intelligence reports indicate it's most certainly not," Hiss snapped.

"She's back on her quest," Evil-Lynn sighed. "She's more than a little determined, it seems. I thought she was smarter than this."

"Why do you care?" questioned Hiss.

Evil-Lynn sighed a little. "Teela and I have something very much in common . . ."

"What does that mean?" Hiss pressed.

"It doesn't matter."

Two

It took some flying around, but eventually Teela remembered just where she had landed the Talon Fighter years ago. After landing in Ridges of Spires – the boarder of the Mystic Mountains and the Ice Mountains – Teela napped. She was exhausted in every way. She wanted to give in, to give up, to just stop . . . but she willed herself not to. She kept her eye on the goal: the Sword of the Ancients.

Teela wasn't quite expecting to be making a journey in the cold of the Ice Mountains, but she had some various clothes. She piled on some layers, rationed out her food supply and compressed as much as she could.

Pulling on the her backpack and with her staff in hand, she stepped out of the Fright Fighter. It was frigid. Despite the three layers of clothing, it was just plain cold. The wind seemed to cut through her clothing. The snow felt as though it had seeped right through her boots.

"Go on, Teela. North. Just move north."

And so Teela went north. Leaving behind her only refuge, she trekked northward, into the snow and cold of the Ice Mountains.

As she walked unseen path, she looked for and recognized many landmarks that she and Adam had passed during their quest for the Sword of the Ancients.

Her walk was slower as a result of her burden, but Teela was determined to meet her goal. As the sun began to sink and cast a fiery orange light upon the snowy ground, she settled down in the exact same spot that she and Adam exchanged their first kiss.

She whispered in his ear: "All these years, Adam . . . I've fallen in love with you." They had hugged, then they had kissed.

Then she broke his heart.

"It's just sad," she muttered, looking at the remains of the fire they had built. It was funny to see the stones still in the same circle around the snow covered charred wood.

She sat against the same large rock. She made a new fire. Wrapping herself up with the sleeping bag, she hunkered down as best she could. Teela dozed off more than a few times. In the middle of the night, however, she awoke after a fleeting dream with Adam in it.

Her green eyes turned to the sky. Despite snowflakes flowing around her, the clouds had parted and revealed to her a vast star field.

"Adam . . ." she said without even thinking about it. "I miss you more than anything else in the world. I wish you were here with me. I wish you were here . . . and that it was yours . . ."

She very quickly dozed off again.

Three

The sun broke through the clouds and Teela awoke some hours later. The fire was long since out. She had slept sitting up and was feeling very uncomfortable. It was a bit of a struggle to stand up, but using the staff to help, she was on her feet. She stretched and then resumed her quest.

She traveled all day, walking past the familiar sights on her self-determined mission.

As the sun began to set, she came to a spot that she absolutely knew was where she and Adam were taken underground. But as she studied the surroundings, she was stunned to find . . . nothing. No crevasse, no abyss, no rupture.

"Ancients . . ." she said as both a call out and a curse. "No. I didn't come all this way, risk the life of my baby, for nothing. ANCIENTS!" she shouted. "HEED MY CALL!"

Silence, save but for the howl of the wind.

"ANCIENTS!"

Emptiness.

"ETERNIA NEEDS YOU! I NEED YOU! ANCIENTS! PLEASE!"

She was stunned to find that tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. Teela could feel her face becoming hot. Anger was boiling over inside her.

"ANCIENTS! ANCIENTS! COME OUT! I NEED YOU! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

Teela fell to her knees and began to openly weep. Weeping became sobbing. She rubbed her palms against her tear-filled eyes.

"Ancients . . . please . . ."

There was a low rumble from below. Teela had a suddenly feeling of weightlessness. Her heart leapt up. Her baby kicked. Everything turned completely black for a full minute as she seemed to just float.

Four

The darkness gave way to the chamber of Procrustus. Her eyes followed the massive chains to Procrustus himself, who sat in the center of the chamber – the center all of Eternia. He seemed to not even be aware of her presence.

"Mighty Procrustus," she said loudly. "I am here to see you. I am in need of the Sword of the Ancients."

"I have been watching you," came an elderly female voice from behind her.

Teela turned and saw the Ancient known as Unity. Though to Teela, she was far older than when she had last looked upon her. Teela bowed.

"My Mistress Unity."

"Rise, Teela daughter of Duncan and Teelana, of the Order of the Goddess, Captain of the Royal Guard of Eternia. I know of what you seek."

Teela stood up best she could. "The Sword of the Ancients, my lady."

"Indeed. I do not have it. None of the Ancients do. It was lost in the dimensional portal, remember? It is banished from this place . . . for now."

"For now?"

"Well, it does belong here, Teela. Though I can not guarantee when or if you shall you have it again."

"Are you telling me that it's gone?"

"Your journey was fruitless, yes. Unfortunately."

Teela ran her hand through her red hair, just out of frustration. "I . . . I can't accept that."

"You must. The Sword of the Ancients is lost. For now, yes, but its return is unknown. And you have higher responsibilities."

"Stop," Teela snapped, dropping all of formalities. "Just stop. I'm tired of people telling me that I'm pregnant and I need to stop what I'm doing."

Unity sighed and stepped forward. "Perhaps you need some introspection."

"No, I don't . . ."

"Child, you must re-think things now. You no longer have your own life to care about. Is that what this quest has been about? Denying that? Denying that you have a new life that will depend on you? You know that the Sword of the Ancients was unreachable . . . and yet you quested after it.

"Your friends, your enemies, and everyone in between told you to call off this quest. They reminded you of your impending responsibility. But you denied it and moved on with a journey you had to know was not going to be fulfilled."

"You're wrong," Teela grunted.

"Am I? Look within yourself and seek out the answer. You're afraid. Afraid of becoming a mother. Afraid of having to raise your son under Horde rule. Afraid of leaving the child motherless . . . an orphan. Is that why you couldn't wait until after the birth? Was this entire quest made because you felt the need to be a warrior instead of a mother?"

Teela completely lost it. She sobbed heavily and just cried and cried. After a few minutes and chocking down the spurts of sobbing, she nodded.

"Yes," she said at last. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry. I just wanted . . . I'm so afraid. I didn't know what else to do. I had this dream . . . and I thought it was a sign . . . and I just . . . I just wanted to . . ." Her voice was drowned by her own sobs.

"Teela . . ." Unity said, stepping forward and laying her hands on Teela's face. "You have a journey ahead of that will be greater than any other. You are going to be a mother. Yes, the call of battle will come. You will have to put your life on the line . . . but for now, your son needs you."

Teela nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"I shall return you to your vessel. From there, you must make the decision to continue on this journey . . . or to end it. Make the right one."

Teela nodded again. "I . . . I will."

Unity then lifted her head. "The Sword of the Ancients is still out there, but recall what the stone said. 'The Sword of the Ancients is found in the heart of those who desire it. But those who desire it will not find the Sword of the Ancients.' It means that those you lust after it shall not receive it, but those that will have it will receive it."

"I understand."

"Good journey, Teela, daughter of Duncan and Teelana."

There was a burst of light and Teela once again was filled with the weightless feeling. Her feet then touched the ground and the light faded. She found herself standing the cold again, next to the Fright Fighter. Teela looked upon the view, gazing at the Ice Mountains with new eyes.

She got into the Fright Fighter and started it up. As the vessel ran through its start-up checklist and Teela got comfortable, she rolled up her shirt and looked down at her belly.

"I'm sorry," she said to her son. "I . . . it was wrong of me to do this. I know that now. I'm, listen, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not perfect. I'm going to make mistakes. You see, son, I never had a mother. It's going to be tough. There are going to be times when I won't be there, when I'm going to have to battle this terrible person that's hurting people."

She sighed and ran her hands across the bare, tense skin of her belly. "But you need to know that I love you. I love you. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. While I'm scared, I . . . I can't wait to be your Mommy."

Five

Teela arrived at the fort by the next morning. The others were livid, but she had told them that she had decided to take up the leave of absence. That calmed them down quite a bit. Two days later, she came to the cavern where the civilians were occupied.

Teela arrived in her bedchamber, her journey done with. Her efforts were fairly fruitless, but in retrospect, it wasn't exactly an unsuccessful mission. In many ways, she had found strength that she had seemed to lose in the past few months. Her ability to hold to hope and to stand strong against the darkness had been reborn.

Within her pregnant belly, her unborn baby kicked a little. She smiled and ran her fingers across the taunt skin.  
"Leave of absence, huh?" she asked of the child within. "All right, kiddo. Consider us on vacation. As much as we can be, at least."  
Teela got into her pajamas and sat upon her bed. She lit a candle and brought it close. Once more, her thoughts turned to Adam, who was far from home.  
"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered.

After a few long moments of silent introspection, Teela blew out the candle. She huddled up with her sheets and fell into a nice, comfortable slumber.


	7. Pieces of a Shattered Future

_"Pieces of a Shattered Future"_

By General Stingrad

_This story takes place shortly after "God and Mammon"_

* * *

**PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY**

It has been months, since despair nearly possessed and almost took my life, but life hasn't been all that great.

Our food supply has been running low and most of us are beginning to suffer from malnutrition. I fear we may not hold out much longer and when we're gone, Etheria will go as well.

Hunger, however has been the least of my problems. Every night I am plagued by the vision I had seen that one night: the very fact that Hordak would become a god and turn Eternia into a prison. It couldn't be real. It was trick of the mind nothing more, but yet it seemed real, as did the mysterious being who showed me them, Chronos. Who was he; was he real or did I make him up?

If I ever was going to get any rest I needed to find out the truth of this matter and the only person I knew might know is the Guardian of the Crystal Castle himself.

**BOW'S LOGBOOK**

The past few months have been difficult. The food has been dwindling and have ordered the we start rationing, but even then the food will only last a few more weeks. We need a source of food and soon or else we'll die.

The starvation has taken its toll on us, but especially in Glimmer. Since her suicide attempt, she has been suffering from fevers, chills, and sweating. Without advanced medical equipment I can't diagnose her, but my guess that she has blood poisoning and combined with lack of food, it has made the poison spread faster than normal.

Seeing her like makes me sad, but there is nothing we can do. To my knowledge there is no food source near the castle, for once I fear that we are at last defeated, but I hope that is not the case and Hordak, where ever he is will be stopped!

**LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL**

Victory is at last mine, not only have I conquered Eternia and Etheria, but I have now also defeated the Goddess of Grayskull and merged her powers with mine and have decreed that Eternia worship me as a god. But still there are problems. Some villagers have been rallying people to revolt against me. I have stepped up my forces but still they stand up against my troops.

These revolts have cost me three projects in the past months- first a small rebellion disrupts the mining of gold on the boarders of Eternos; then another uprising halts construction of a temple I had ordered; and finally an uprising manages to destroy my statue that I had built months ago, my beautiful monument destroyed. I have put up with it long enough. Soon I shall silence these fools once and for all; it is a matter of time!

**PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY**

I had to find Light Hope, a task that is easier said than done. Since Hordak has taken over he has retreated to the most secluded parts of the castle and is rarely seen anymore, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

Before I left for my search I went to get some food for my journey, a task that made me lose appetite, I had discovered that our food was starting to go bad. But until we can leave here or I find another source of food it will have to do, I took a small amount of food and started on my journey.

I decided that I should start at the bottom, which meant I would have go into dungeons of the Castle, an area that has been visited by living beings in millennia, no one said this was going to be easy, but I'm not going to let it stop me!

Before I left, I went to check on Glimmer who was suffering from blood poisoning due to her suicide attempt months ago. Bow is trying his best to treat her, but without the proper medical equipment, her chances of getting better aren't good.

"How is she Bow?" I asked him worriedly, she was looking pale and was listless, and I could see that she was suffering.

"I wish I had some good news, but unfortunately all we can do is make her comfortable," he said grimly as he said he checked her vitals and tried to make her comfortable.

"I am going to find some food. I have heard stories of a pond located near the castle, it might have fish in it, keep me updated on Glimmer's condition," I told him as I left to start my journey.

"Just be careful, Adora," he said as tended to Glimmer, I just hope I can complete this mission.

**BOW'S LOGBOOK**

Adora has left to find us some new food. I think it will end in failure but then again Adora has rarely been wrong about this.

Taking care of Glimmer is a full time job, so we all take shifts. Right now Casta is on shift now, giving me a chance to rest, if you call being locked up in here rest.

I can't rest even when I'm not on shift, I keep thinking about Glimmer and how's she's suffering. I wish I could do more, but we can't leave this castle.

While I was thinking, Casta came to see me, she told me that Glimmer's fever returned, she tried to use her powers to help ease her symptoms but it only ended up making her worse.

"How dare you not consult me on this treatment, she could have died!" I yelled at her, furious she would do something like this.

"I…I…I'm sorry Bow, I didn't mean to hurt her, I only wanted to help her," she explained to me.

"Well next time keep your parlor tricks on the stage," I snapped backed, still fuming.

"How dare you insult me!? I am no stage magician and know what I'm doing, unlike you and your stupid plans!" he shouted back.

"I am a good leader, unlike you who fled her kingdom," I retorted as I raised my fist at her.

"I can take you any day of the week," she threatened as got ready to cast a spell.

We almost fought had Flutterina not intervened.

"Hold it you two! We're supposed to be friends, not enemies," she said breaking us up, "right now is not the time to blame each other, now is the time we need to band together. What would Adora said if she saw you two argue? What would Glimmer say?" she said trying to cool us down.

I stepped back and calmed down. "You're right, we need to focus on getting Glimmer well. I'm sorry I snapped at you Casta, I know you meant well," I told Casta sheepishly.

"I'm sorry too. We're just sick of being locked up here. Right now Glimmer needs us," she replied as we sat down and rested for a bit, so we can slow down and think clearly, about Glimmer and Adora. I hope they will survive this.

**PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY**

I have arrived at the dungeons of the Crystal Castle, it seems odd that such a beautiful place as the Crystal Castle could even have a dungeon, but here it is none the less, complete with dank cells, rats, and skeletons.

Just being here is giving me the creeps. My mind plays tricks on me, I think I hear the cries of prisoners, ghosts from a dark time in Etheria's history.

"Light Hope! Light Hope!" I shouted hoping to find him but all I heard was my echo. As I stared in the darkness I thought I saw a light and went to investigate it. While I was walking, I tripped over a piece of wood and fell to floor.

"My ankle!" I cried out, as I tried to pull myself out. I felt my ankle, it wasn't swollen it wasn't broken and a few moments later I was able to get up.

While I was lying on the floor, I discovered something unique, a strange symbol on the floor, a clock but instead of clock hands, a pair of scythes pointed to the time, and they seemed to point north.

"I wonder," I said as I wiped the dust off the floor and found and arrow in the direction the scythes, it was a path.

I followed the arrow and found it led to a door carved into the floor, I felt around and found an a raised area. I pulled it and the door opened into what appeared to be cavern,

"Well Adora you did say you wanted to start at the bottom," I said to myself as I carefully entered the room. Hopefully I can find Light Hope and get some answers.

**LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL**

Soon I will destroy these pesky uprisings and regain control of this planet, but first I needed an update from my forces.

"Grizzlor, what is the status of the machine?" I yelled into the comlink, anxious to start my plan.

"We are having some problems my lord, the circuitry is complex and need time to get it operational," he explained nervously.

"How hard could it be to fix a robot?" I snapped at him

"Well we're not exactly sure where the Monstroids came from and their technology is like nothing we've seen," he told me

"Well you better find how to fix it or I will fix it that you will not have to worry about your job and your life," I threatened him. "I want those Monstroids ready to serve me by sundown!" I told him.

"Yes, my master," he said as he signed off.

If this plan works, I will use the monstroids to keep the population in check and if anyone rebels, I will have them destroy the town and then I will finally be in complete control once more!

**BOW'S LOGBOOK**

After cooling down, I went to check on Glimmer. She seemed to be improving, her fever went down for the time being, and she seemed to be resting comfortably. I just hope she continues to improve, but that will be a miracle

Mermista, Casta and Flutterina are resting leave me to guard Glimmer. A few times she would awaken but she would be delirious and amnesic, then after awhile fall unconscious again. I wish I could ease her pain, somehow.

I also wish I could know if Adora's okay and how's her journey going. If she finds a lake and food it would help Glimmer immensely, but it seems foolish. However, when Adora sets out to do something it usually means there's something to do it.

**PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY  
**

It's amazing, I have discovered beneath the Crystal Castle there is a series of caverns beneath it. From what I can tell I'm somewhat closer above a ground and still no where near the First Ones' underground kingdom. But wherever I am, it seems like I am the first down here in a long time.

As I look around, I come to a striking conclusion, this cave is man made, someone had made this thousands of years ago for some unknown reason.

I took a closer look and found carved on the walls are more clocks with scythes, I didn't occur to me at first, but these clocks remind of Chronos, the mysterious man in my dreams. Could he have been here long ago?

As I continued my journey, I began to hear a noise. It was running water! And as I walked towards the sound, I began to see a light! Was this another trick or was it real? I had to find out!

**LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL**

At last, Grizzlor has finished fixing the Monstroids, and all that needs to be done is to activate them!

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I said as looked upon the fruit of my labors. Soon these machines would be put to good use, subduing any rebellions that might pop up.

"Everything is ready my lord," Grizzlor said as he prepared to power them up.

"Excellent, you may proceed," I told him as he threw the switch and watched as they were brought to life, now nothing will stop me!

**BOW'S LOGBOOK**

Flutterina is on watch now and told me to go lay down. I wish I could relax. But I have too much on my mind, I keep thinking about Glimmer and Adora. I hope Glimmer pulls through and Adora succeeds in her mission, because if she is successful it could be the turning point that could help Glimmer, but if she's too late nothing will be able help Glimmer.

**PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY**

I couldn't believe my eyes; I had found a secret exit from the castle and found an undisturbed paradise, an oasis in the desert that is now Etheria.

It was a lush grove with all sorts of plants growing and in the middle a beautiful lake.

I walked up to the lake, the water was crystal clear and teeming with fish, this could help us out very much.

While I was looking at the lake, I heard a familiar voice say, "welcome Adora," I looked around and saw Mermista sitting in the lake.

"Mermista am I glad to see you, what is this place?" I asked her curious as to where I was.

"This is the Crystal pond, it used to feed and provide water for the monks that once were said to live around here," she explained to me.

"How did you get here, how did you evade Hordak's forces?" I asked her curious as to how she managed to hide here.

"I always come here to think, but when I found Hordak's oil polluting the water I came here to escape it and now the water is so polluted this is the only fresh water on Etheria that Hordak hasn't taken control of," she told me.

"You said monks once lived here; do you know anything about them?" I asked her, she was about to say 'no' when a voice suddenly proclaimed "I do!"

**LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL**

The Monstroids have done it, they have subdued the population, all it took was the destruction a few villages to make them realize that, I, Hordak am now not only their ruler but their god, and know the punishment for revolting against me, once I am through with these planets I will extend my rule to the universe and all will fear the name Hordak!

**PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY**

I looked around and saw what seemed to be a light coming from a cave nearby.

"Adora! Wait it might be a trick," Mermista warned me, but something told that was not the case.

I walked a few feet and entered the cave, what I saw there amazed me.

I saw giant statue of an elderly man holding a scythe, it was Chronos the mysterious figure from my dreams.

Before I could say anything, a bright light suddenly filled the cave and I heard a familiar voice say, "Impressive is not, it was built long ago before even the first ones came to Etheria, by monks who worshipped time."

"Light Hope, am I glad you found you," I told him as I turned around to face him.

"I know why you are here, you seek answers about your dreams and aid for your friends," he said ominously.

"Yes, I do, I need to know was what I saw with Hordak being worshipped as a god, killing my friends true, and who is this Chronos, was he real or did I imagine him," I asked him plainly.

"As far I can tell, Hordak has defeated the Goddess of Grayskull and proclaimed himself a god, but as for the rest of your dream, I can not tell, that is future and beyond even my powers," he informed me.

"And what of Chronos, who is he, is he real, and why did I see him," I asked anxious to find out the truth.

"Chronos is the personification of Time, the Keeper of the Past, the Maintainer of the Present, and Guardian of the Future. Ages ago, the monks who lived built a temple to Chronos, who they worshipped as the Manifestation of Time, on this very mountain, but one day they vanished and centuries later when the First Ones arrived the constructed the Crystal Castle over Chronos' Temple, but so as to honor him, they dedicated the castle to him and his monks. Since then he has guarded the castle until I took over, but still he manifests himself to those who need to be directed to their destiny, such as you, Adora," he informed me.

"It all make sense now," I replied as I stared at the statue in front of us, I had lost the map to my destiny and he came to show how me how to find it.

"And what about my friends?" I asked Light Hope as I turned to look at him.

"They will not die, take some fish from the pond for food and water for drink, the fish have healing powers, no go your friends needs you, there is a passage that will lead you back to the castle not far from the first cave you entered," he said as he vanished away leaving me alone again.

I walked back to the pond and took some fish, the strange thing is that as soon as I took them out they froze instantly preserving them and filled my canteen with some water.

I then walked to cave, and found a new passage way, this must be the passage that Light Hope mentioned; I just hope I'm not too late.

**LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL**

I had sent to Grizzlor out to deal with these insurrections, but I had not heard from there in awhile and was started to get worried.

I turned on the comlink on my throne, "Grizzlor, Grizzlor, do you copy!" I shouted through the microphone, but all I heard was dead air.

Finally, I heard, "My lord, I have failed you," he said coming through choppy.

"YOU WHAT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" I yelled at him, "ALL YOU HAD TO IS DEAL WITH THOSE PEASANTS HOW HARD IS THAT?" I screamed with fury.

"Something has defeated me," he reported back.

I was silent for a moment, until I realized what it was, the Goddess has returned and attacked the Grizzlor, but it will not matter, she is powerless to stop me.

"Return here at once, Grizzlor, we must regroup," I told him as I signed off, if the Goddess has returned we must prepare and counter her, I will not lose the kingdom, I will not!

**PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY**

I returned to the castle just in time, Glimmer was near death, I went up to her and gently helped her take a sip of the water and something wonderful happened she was cured.

"Adora what happened?" Bow asked me astonished at what happened.

"It's magic water, these fish do the same thing," I told as I pointed to the fish, "we won't go hungry," I told him happily.

"Thanks to you Adora," Bow replied, but I did not hear him.

I was too busy thinking, thinking about the future and what it would have in store for us, I did not know, but I did know the future will be filled with one thing, hope – hope that Hordak will be defeated and peace can return to Etheria once more!


	8. Strange Necessity

"Strange Necessity"

By Fusion Blaster and Thew40

_This story takes places between "Pieces of a Shattered Future" and "Tears of Sorrow, Tears of Hope"_

Clamp Champ knocked on the door as Teela attempted to sew Addison's teddy bear's arm back on. Her son was currently napping in the next room and Teela had promised him that she would fix him. Even with Clamp Champ's arrival the door, it was not an easy task. Marksmanship she was good at. Threading a needle? No way.

"Come in," she beckoned.

Clamp Champ entered, the door giving just the slightest glimpse of the underground shantytown. "Teela, we have a situation."

"What's that?" she asked, still trying to get the thread in the needle.

"Hordak. Sources indicate he's found the Temple of the Sun."

"Wonderful," Teela grunted. "Can you do this?" she then said, handing him the thread and needle. His senses and hand-eye coordination were greater than hers.

He took it without replying and then, much to Teela's surprise, took the bear and it's arm. Swiftly, his fingers went to work, repairing the torn appendage.

"Thanks," Teela responded. "I'm assuming he's planning on raiding it. Suggestions?"

"Take Stratos and Mekaneck. Try and stop him."

Teela sighed. "Sounds like a good idea. I . . ." She stopped herself. Her heart felt a tug. She wanted to go with them. They needed another person and outside of Lubic, she was the one. But as Clamp Champ handed her the teddy bear back, she understood. She couldn't go. Her responsibility was in the next room, sleeping.

"Try and get Gwildor to help you," she advised.

"Of course."

"Good journey."

* * *

_It's days like today_, Evil-Lynn thought, _that I wonder why I wanted to be the one in charge._

"Are you sure this is accurate?" She asked Karg.

"Yes my lady, Hordak has discovered the location of the Temple of the Sun. If he were to get his hands on the Sun Scarab his already great power would increase."

Lynn nodded. "Yes and once he used it's power on the rebels he'd break the treaty."

"Yes, that is my belief as well," Karg replied.

"Very well. You are dismissed," she ordered. The Mistress of Snake Mountain sat by herself for several minutes pondering the report before calling in Tri-Klops.

The three-eyed warrior came in a sullen mood. "What do you want?"

She gave him a glare. "Is this the respect you give your master?"

Tri-Klops was unaffected by the look. "Lynn seriously. You're not Skeletor. Stop trying to act like him. Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."

Her glare intensified. "I am, however, the one in charge and you will give me the respect I deserve."

He shrugged. "Alright. What do you need?"

"I have gotten information from Karg," she began but was interrupted by her subordinate.

"It's about time he did something of worth."

She considered blasting him into the wall but decided against it. "As I was saying. We have word that the Horde has discovered the Temple of the Sun."

He looked blankly at her, or she assumed (she could never quite tell due to his visor) and said: "Well what exactly does that mean anyway?"

"You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

"No. If I was I'd be acting like Whiplash or like Skeletor at his most egocentric," he replied dryly.

She sighed. "I want you to gather a team and make sure the Horde does not retrieve the artifact there by any means necessary."

He brightened a bit. "ANY means."

"That is what I said, is it not?" Now it was her turn to be dry.

"I'll get a team together and they won't even know we're there."

"That would be best. I love to hear about Hordak getting fits about the rebels."

"I figured. You always laughed your ass off when Skeletor took his out on Beast-man."

She chuckled a bit. "That is true. Well gather your team and get them going Tri-Klops."

He walked out of the throne room and searched for the first warrior he thought he'd need for a mission of this sort. It was a short list.

The first one he knew he'd need for this would be the hardest to find. Ninjor. The silent warrior was hardly ever seen in the labyrinth that was Snake Mountain. From behind Tri-Klops in his blind spot he heard a quiet but firm voice.

"I'm in."

There are few in the world who could say they got the drop on Tri-Klops. There are fewer who can say they have seen him startled. There are even fewer still who can say they have lived threw doing these. Ninjor was one of them.

"DAMN IT NINJOR DON'T DO THAT!" Tri-Klops yelled.

"Can't help it. I heard what you two were talking about thought so I'm in. It's been too quiet around here and I need to test my skills. This will be a perfect test of them."

"Meet me in the hangar bay in 30 minutes. I'll get two more and we'll go."

"I'll be there."

The warrior walked down another corridor. Thankfully the second person he wanted on this caper was the easiest to find. That's because no one ever wanted to go where he hung out. Literally. Webstor had a habit of creeping out everyone in Snake Mountain. He was the least popular of the Evil Warriors, and if you consider that one of these is Stinkor, that is no small feat.

He walked into the part of the base where Webstor set up shop. He knew he was there because there were spider webs all over the place.

"Webstor you here?" he called out.

From an alcove above him he heard a shuffling sound. He stepped down and coming upside down was Webstor.

"Welcome to my parlor," said the Spider to the Human.

Tri-Klops looked confused "What?"

Webstor looked to the side and plucked Centipede from one of the webs and in a completely deadpan voice said: "Bug." He then bit it in half. "Oh. Where are my manners. Would you like it?"

Tri-Klops nodded his head and stepped back. "No thanks. Look Webstor I need you do come with me on a mission."

Webstor looked at him. "Will there be things to kill and eat?"

"I think so"

"Very well. When are we leaving?"

"In a half hour, be in the hangar bay."

"Very well." The Spider then crawled back up his thread so he didn't see Tri-Klops rapid retreat out of his parlor.

He then all but ran to find one of the few Evil Warriors he considered a friend. Trap-Jaw. He knew Trap-Jaw wasn't normally what he would need for this but he also knew that Trap-Jaw was one of the best shots he's ever seen, and that he's been working on a new arm mode.

He thankfully lucked out and found him in the Cybernetic warrior in his quarters working on it. He smiled. "Hey Trapper. How would you like to give that thing a trial run?"

His friend turned around. "Trik, are you serious?"

"Yep we finally got some action and I know you've been itching to try that thing out."

"Alright where and when?"

"Get it ready and meet me in the hangar bay in a half hour." Tri-Klops then left his friends room to gather his own equipment.

* * *

"So what do we know about this place?" asked Clamp Champ as the group hunkered down on a dune a mile away from the Temple of the Sun.

"Reports are inconsistent," Mekaneck replied. "But what we can gather is that this is a store house for some major celestial power. Every few years, a priest heads in there to deal out a fraction of its power to those the priest deems worthy. From what I've gathered, the current priest was almost beaten to death to reveal its location." He looked then to Stratos. "What strategy should we employ?"

"In and out, as fast as we can," Stratos answered. "With as little noise as possible."

Clamp Champ pointed to the main entrance. "Ain't going to happen. Two dozen Horde Troopers at the main doors."

"Half that at the back entrance, but we can't get over there without them seeing us," Mekaneck replied.

"No choice, then?" Stratos mused, leaning forward, his wings tensing. He thought about just how to handle the next few moments. A plan formed in his mind. He thought about it deeply, rolling it over, thinking as to just how it would play out.

"Gwildor . . ." he then uttered, turning the small red-haired key maker.

"Yes?" Gwildor asked, not happy with being involved with this mission. He hated adventure.

"Here's the plan . . ."

* * *

Minutes later, Stratos was in the air, the hot desert air flowing through his crimson feathers. His eyes locked onto the targets. Missiles launched. Five Horde Troopers exploded upon impact. The others turned and opened fir. Stratos quickly dodged the laser fire. At that moment, luckily, a portal opened via the Cosmic Key. Mekaneck and Clamp Champ arrived on the scene.

The battle was joined rather quickly. Clamp Champ's clamp swung open and then slammed shut around two Horde Troopers. His kick smashed another one in the chest. Again, his clamp took down one other, followed by a punch to the head to yet another Horde Trooper.

Mekaneck used his neck as a trip-wire, taking the heads off two approaching Horde Troopers. His club took down two more. A nearby explosion from Stratos allowed him the advantage of the Troopers temporary distraction. He fired his laser pistol at one, blowing its top right off. He then clobbered another, leaving it destroyed.

* * *

On the other side of the Temple, at the rear entrance, Tri-Klops and his motley crew studied the Horde Troopers on guard. The sounds of battle had alerted the group to danger, but Tri-Klops was still not quite sure as to what to do at this point. If one of those Horde Troopers reports back to Hordak that they were involved in taking the Temple of the Sun, then that would spell trouble for Snake Mountain.

Just then . . . all but two of the Horde Troopers rushed off, apparently to join in the fray on the other side.

"Well, that was a freebie," Tri-Klops grunted.

"Now what?" asked Trap-Jaw.

"Oh! A sand beetle!" yelped Webstor, picking a bug out of the sand and promptly eating it.

"Ew. Okay, two we can handle," Tri-Klops said. "Boys, take 'em out good and let's barge right in!"

Tri-Klops snuck towards the rear entrance to the Temple. He would have entered it with no noise what so ever if it weren't for the dry twig his boot stepped on. The Two Robotic troopers turned their guns locked on the three eyed warrior.  
"Surrender or be EXTERMINATED!" buzzed their robotic voice boxes in unison.

Tri-Klops smirked as he drew his sword. "Couldn't they have put some personality in your voices?"  
The Troopers didn't have a chance to respond before one was sliced in half by Ninjor in a death from above maneuver. The second was grabbed by a web line from behind and quickly swung round and slammed into a nearby wall. Trap-Jaw walked up to the exit with a disappointed look on his face. "Show offs."

Tri-Klops nodded his head as he entered the temple. He muttered as he entered "Its times like these I actually miss Skeletor."  
The Evil Warriors wandered the halls of the Temple of the Sun for sometime, Trap-Jaw leading the way using a device to guide them. Unfortunately his device had one glaring flaw. It didn't detect living beings which lead to the collision he had with one Mekaneck. Both were knocked onto their rears rubbing their heads. Both teams quickly drew their weapons ready to fight but waiting for orders from their commanders.

Clamp Champ looked directly at Tri-Klops. "I take it you're here for the same reason we are?"  
Tri-Klops saw no reason to lie to them. "If you mean stop the horde from takin' the artifact here. Yeah."

Trap-Jaw looked at his old friend. He whined. "Oh no. You can't be thinkin' what I think you thinking', Trik?"  
Tri-Klops glared at his cybernetic companion. "Shove it Trap." He then turned to Clamp Champ. "Neither of us want the scarab to fall into Hordak's hands."  
Clamp Champ finished his thought. "So we work together to keep the inevitable reinforcements out while we figure out what to do with it."

Tri-Klops smiled. "Don't worry I got a way to keep it from him."

"Explosives, right?" asked Clamp Champ.

"Yep."

There was a sudden sound from elsewhere in the Temple. Horde Troopers were now entering.

"Hold them off," Tri-Klops said.

"You aren't going to help us?" questioned Mekaneck.

"Can't have them know that we were here," Tri-Klops replied. "Our non-aggression would be broken."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Stratos asked.

"This isn't the time for a political discussion. Go ahead and take care of the Horde, I'll take care of this."

"Wait a minute!" yelped Clamp Champ. "Are you seriously thinking that we're going to stand here and let you take the Scarab back to Evil-Lynn? If she gains its power . . ."

"Would _that _be a bad thing?"

"What's the hold up!?" shouted Gwildor, entering the chamber, Cosmic Key in hand.

The Horde Troopers were fast approaching.

"We don't have time for this," Ninjor grunted. "If you don't trust us, have the inventor look after Tri-Klops. You handle the Horde Troopers."

"We'll need help."

Horde Troopers came marching into the corridors of the temple, their large boots echoing loudly at they clamed onward. Suddenly out from the shadows, a web snagged hold of two of them and pulled them into the shadows that were cast over the ceiling.

"What was that?" asked one of the units . . . only to receive a trio ninja stars in its dome head.

Clamp Champ slid out from behind them and started to smash up a few with his clamp – he was the champ at that. By his side was Mekaneck, who slammed his Billy club into every Horde Trooper he could find. At the other end, laser blasts from the well-hidden Trap-Jaw accompanied the mini-missiles from Stratos.

"IT'S DONE!" shouted Tri-Klops at that moment. "MOVE IT!"

The Evil Warriors and Heroic Warriors pushed past the mechanical men and leapt out the Temple's side entrance. The Horde Troopers walked into the main chamber and spotted the Scarab of Power sitting right below a large mechanical device.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a - "

There was no finishing that sentence.

* * *

As the Evil Warriors and Heroic Warriors regained their footing, the entire Temple exploded. Bursts and fits of magic flashed here and there as the power of the Temple itself was destroyed.

"Too bad," sighed Mekaneck. "It really was quite beautiful."

Tri-Klops shrugged. "According to legend, this place has been blown up and magically put back together about eighty times already."

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Webstor, taking up a defensive position between both parties. Trap-Jaw was by his side.

"WE GOT 'EM OUTNUMBERED!" Trap-Jaw added.

Mekaneck gritted his teeth. "Why you -- !?"

Tri-Klops patted Trap-Jaw's shoulder. "Not today, Trapper. Someone has to be a pain in Hordak's ass and it might as well be them."

"Awww," Webstor sighed.

Ninjor sighed.

"Let's get out of here," Tri-Klops said then.

"You know . . ." Stratos began. "We made a pretty good team. We know each others fighting skills so well, we'd be a perfect match against the Horde.  
Tri-Klops shrugged. "Well, it's not my call to make. But hey, like I'd say . . . rather you than me. At least we don't have targets on our backs."

And with that, the Evil Warriors vanished over the dune.

"I suppose we should get back to Teela," Clamp Champ said. "You were right, Stratos. We would make a good team."

Stratos nodded a little. "I fear it'll never happen."

Gwildor shrugged. "It was a nice explosion, though."


	9. Countdown

"Countdown"

By Jagwarknight, Fusion Blaster, PrincessAdora, General Stingrad, Classic Cowboy, and thew40

_This story takes place after "Tears of Sorrow, Tears of Hope"_

* * *

Deep within in the bowls of Snake Mountain, Hiss was plotting. In a strange way, the events that have happened were a boon to him as it pushed him to delve deeper into the ancient texts and research into the First Age. 

It was then that something caught his eye. The location of the last of the great first age beasts...

Pythor.

Hiss looked at the text relating to the beast before shutting the book close for the moment. He paused in thought for the moment before summoning the Generals.

_Now what does he have planned?_ Rattlor thought grimly to himself as he and the others entered the room.

* * *

Evil-Lynn sat at the mouth of Snake Mountain. She had been sitting there for several hours. Contemplating her lot in life. She was not happy. 

"Hold it together, he said. Hold it for my return he said. Bastard gives me what I've been wanting and now I find it's a load of shit."

She thought back to her past and how it began. The early days with Keldor seemed a lifetime ago. Then with his transformation things changed. Their relationship changed and she began to desire his position of leadership. Now she laughed at having those desires.

Now she had it and what had she done in that time. Nothing. She had sat there when the Horde came in. She had simply had the forces under her control sit idle for years as the Hordak kept his power growing. The Rebellion was now all but a non factor these days. With He-man and Skeletor both gone none could face Hordak in combat. Even the vaunted King Hiss would not face him one on one.

She sighed as another dark thought occurred to her. It would only be a matter of time until the Horde finished the rebellion off and then break the non aggression pact they signed. "Now there was an inspired idea. Skeletor would never have just capitulated like that." She stood and now began to pace. No he would have signed but he would have begun striking in secret. He would have made sure Hordak knew he was in only holding what was his by right." She then slammed a fist against a stone fang.

The rage she had dissipated slightly as the pain in her fist increased. Hiss had slipped deep into Snake Mountain days before. She knew he had something planned. Patience is what she needed now. Soon Hiss would make his move. The lord of the snakes would draw all the attention to himself and she knew that once they weakened their forces then hers would be ready and fresh. She looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. She smiled, it was an omen. Soon things would change. She could feel it.

* * *

"Of all the things I had to do on my day off fish... without my brother," Adora thought to herself as she made herself comfortable on the grass next to a tall oak tree. Threading the worm she had found in the mud on the hook she cast the rod into the crystal waters of the lake where she and her brother spent a lot of time when she visited from Etheria. "Where are you when I need you, Adam? I don't know if I did that right. I've seen you do it half a million times," she thought to herself hoping that her brother would hear her, even if she knew he was too far away to do so. 

It was then Adora sensed the presence of her twin brother near by. Shaking her head she couldn't believe what her mind was telling her. "Your mind is playing tricks on you Adora. Adam is not going to be back anytime soon. I must miss him so much and now I'm seeing him," Adora told herself as she leaned back and waited for a fish to bite. She was tired sore and exhausted.. They were virtually prisoners due to Hordak's conquest of Etheria, the only place she could go was the Crystal Pond but even did not make her happy. "Where are you when I need you Adam? Please come back home soon where ever you are," she said as she began to feel a bit more relaxed

She continued to fish, but she could not shake the feeling that Adam had returned, "It couldn't it," she said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. To her surprise she could sense Adam, "It is him," she said happily, she couldn't believe it, her brother had returned and with him hope that Hordak could be overthrown and Etheria be liberated, "I have to tell the others," she said as she raced from the Crystal Pond to the castle to tell the others

When she arrived to the Crystal castle she found her best friend Casta in the antechamber of the castle. The queen of Mysticor looked over at her with a look of surprise and handed Adora her canteen, "What ever is the matter Adora? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Adam, he's back. I saw him when I was fishing," Adora told her frantically.

"I think you've been working too hard, Adora, you need to rest," Casta said as she took Adora back to the Crystal Castle.

Adora turned around and looked at her friend with a look of disbelief, "You don't believe me?" she said indignantly as she left Casta and entered the main hall of the castle.

"I'll show her, I'll show her Adam's real, besides I know that the others will believe me," she said to herself as she saw Bow and Glimmer nearby.

"Bow! Glimmer, I have wonderful news, Adam, he's back," she told excitedly, hoping they would believe her.

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other than Adora, "Adora, I think you need something to drink, you seeing things," Bow said as he went to help Adora.

"I can't believe, can't you sense it, Adam's back, I just know it," she said as she left to search for the one person who could give her assurance-Light Hope.

She left the main hall and went to dungeons to find the entrance to the caverns of Chronos beneath the Crystal Castle.

She still didn't like the dungeons, but she knew what to expect now, she walked passed the skeletons, but even though she had seen them before they still filled her with horror and wonder- who were they and what was their offence that warranted them to be sent her- but she did not have time for such things, she was on a mission.

She got down on her knees and began to search for the clocks on the floor that pointed to the entrance, once she found them she followed them until she found the entrance, "I hope he's here," she said as opened the door and entered the caves.

"Light Hope you here?" she asked as she waited for her eyes to adjust, then continuing her search.

As she wondered through the caverns she marveled at drawings of clocks and scythes on the walls of the cave, she knew that Mermista told her that monks once lived there, but she knew only what she and Light Hope told her, how they worshipped Chronos and he was said to still guard this area.

Meanwhile on the surface, Bow was thinking about Adora's words. "Could it be she was right and her brother has returned? But that couldn't be, could it? From what Adora said Adam accompanied He-Man to whatever planet he was on, but his gut told him that this might be more than wishful thinking, and he should keep his eyes open, if only it was out of hope and a hunch.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Adora was still looking to Light Hope, when she heard a voice say, "Light Hope is resting, but maybe I can be of assistance?" a voice answered her.

Adora turned around and saw the familiar form of Chronos behind her, "Chronos I'm a glad to see you," she said as she looked at the mysterious being, she was curious how Chronos could manifest himself outside of dreams and visions, but concluded that as Master of Time, Chronos could do as he wished.

"What brings you to my sanctuary, young one," he said as he removed his hood, revealing his aged face.

"I seek your help, I need to know, is my brother back home?" she asked her friend.

Chronos closed his eyes and remained silent for a moment before saying, "he is on his way home, do not fear," and opened his eyes.

"I knew it, but why don't believe me, why do they think I'm crazy," she asked him, curious to know the answer.

"They don't have the benefit of your intuition and worry that time has taken it's toll on your mind," he explained to her carefully.

"What can I do to make them believe me?" she asked him anxious to persuade her friend to her beliefs.

"Allow time to work its magic and you can help that magic by giving them this," he said as he took out a pocket watch from his robe, "this is pocket watch of all times, it shows what will be, it help them see that you are right," he explained to her.

"Thank you, Chronos," she said as she carefully put the watch in her pocket and left to tell her friends, just as she reached the entrance again, she looked back, wanting to see if Chronos was watching her, but to her surprised, he was gone, bur she had other things to do, like persuade her friends and with her mysterious friend's help, she will.

* * *

Teela yawned as she stepped out of the meeting tent into the hidden cavern. The meeting proved to be as usually boring and tiresome. But despite her headache the sound of children's laughter brought a smile to her face. 

"There you are," Teela smiled as she turned a corner, but the sight brought her to a full stop. For a moment she saw a young blond headed boy with a large grin on his face being chased by a redheaded young girl with a matching expression. She watched them for a moment, before she shook her head, the blond headed boy faded back to her dark haired son Addison and the girl's red mane became a platinum blond. "Addison!" She said loud enough to grab the boy's attention.

"Mommy!" He beamed as he ran to her, slowly followed by the suddenly shy girl. "Mommy, meet my new friend, Layla." He said motioning to the flushing young girl.

"Nice to meet you, Layla," Teela said going to one knee to get on eye level with the young girl. "Are you new to the group?"

"Ahuh, mommy and daddy came to be with everyone else here last week," she said not fully understanding what was going on with the rebellion.

"Layla!" A woman called from the far end of the camp. "It's time for dinner,"

"I gotta go," She said, glancing from her mother to Addison and his mother. "See you tomorrow, Addie!" She said giving him a quick hug before barreling toward her mother.

"I think it's time for someone else's dinner too," Teela said taking her son's hand and leading toward their own tent.

Later that night as Teela began to tuck her pride and joy into bed for the night, she smiled down at him. "You and Layla seem to have hit it off well." She winked.

"Moooom," Addison whined with a flush. "She's just my friend."

"I know, I just think its sweet," She said before frowning slightly.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Addison asked, picking up on her sadness instantly. "Just because Layla is my new best friend doesn't mean I'll run away from you," he said misunderstanding.

"You're silly," Teela laughed, leaning down to kiss the boy's nose. "I know, and you should know you will always be my baby. But that's not why mommy's sad."

"Then why?" Addison's curious eyes cut through hers like a knife.

"You and your new friend just reminds me of …" She drifted off, "I tell you what, why don't I tell you a new bedtime story? This one's about mommy when she was your age."

"Ok!" He grinned excitedly.

"Ok …" Teela began as she sat down in the chair next to his bed. "When mommy was a little girl, I believe just about your age, your grandpa was very active in defending Eternia."

"Like a knight in shinning armor?" Addison piped in.

"Exactly like that," Teela nodded with a fond smile. "But because of what he did he traveled a lot, and took me with him." Teela sat back and looked out the window of the tent. "But finally he came to Eternos City, and there I met my first friend, my most true friend…his name was … is Adam."

Teela wiped a tear quickly before her son could catch her crying. "He was a bottle of energy, nothing compared to me, but he could easily keep up with my playing. And ... despite the fact I didn't have a mommy and was raised by my very famous daddy he didn't treat me any different at all. In fact, we had loads and loads in common, and we were friends for a long, long time."

"What happened to him mommy?" Addison asked innocently.

"You've heard mommy and others talk about He-Man haven't you?" Teela asked, glancing to her son.

"Ahuh, he's gone off to fight some bad man, right?" Addison asked crinkling his nose in thought.

"That's right, and Adam went with him to help, after all you know what I always tell you about going to someplace you don't know …"

"Never go alone," Addison chorused with an eye roll.

"Good boy."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Teela leaned forward.

"Your bestest friend," He asked biting his lip. "Was he my daddy?"

"No, sweetheart, your daddy's gone to be with the elders and to watch over you from above," She said brushing his hair with his fingers, "But you know what? Adam even though he's not your daddy he's going to love you, I just know it. And he'll teach you how to fish, how to climb a tree, and do stuff like hide from mommy to get out of doing work," she said teasingly.

"Really?" Addison said his eyes shinning excitedly.

"Really," Teela nodded kissing his forehead.

"Will he be my new Daddy?" he asked, and Teela's throat constricted instantly.

She glanced away for a moment, before looking back. "I really don't know about that, baby… but I do know … Adam will be one of the truest friends you could ever have."

"Like Layla?" Addison asked innocently.

"I hope so," Teela nodded, "Now go to sleep rug-rat," She said kissing him one last time before blowing out his light.

Teela started to leave the room before glancing to the curled up boy in the bed, then up to the stars outside the window. "He-Man … wherever you are … bring my best friend home with you safe … Addison and me … we need him as much as Eternia needs you." She said before turning and going to her own bed.

* * *

Adam stood on the bridge of the Starship Eternia, blue eyes looking out at the stars as they zoomed by. The mission was complete. The war was over and Skeletor was finally defeated. His heart thundered in his chest, his stomach feeling a fleet of butterflies flying within. Tomorrow . . . tomorrow he would be back home. 

He turned his back to the window and started to head to his quarters. However, just as he was about to the corridor, he looked back once more.

Though he knew no one could hear it, he drew a breath and simply said: "I'm on my way."

THE STORY CONTINUES IN "ACROSS ALL WORLDS - BOOK ONE: ETERNIA"


End file.
